


Scars (Drabble #6)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Scars (Drabble #6)

“Whoa,” Jess says, turning away. “Sorry, I should-” she starts to leave the room.

“No,” Sam says, shaking his head. She’s seen it already, but she didn’t say anything so he didn’t think of it. “No, you’re fine.”

“You sure?” she’s still not looking at him. His stomach twists. Now that she’s noticed them, has she changed her mind?

“Yeah… I’m sure.”

“Okay.” She turns to face him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out. I was just… surprised. Not sure how I missed those.”

Sam chuckles and she smiles. “I’m not sure, either. C’mere.”

He pulls her in close and guides them both down on the freshly-changed sheets, ignoring their undressed states. They’ve seen each other naked- it doesn’t really matter at this point. She snuggles up against his chest, head tucked under his chin, and gently traces the scar on his right pec.

“So, were you in a lot of fights when you were younger or are you just a klutz?” she says teasingly.

Sam laughs. He kisses the top of her head. “My brother and I went on a lot of adventures. He has just as many scars, if not more. We were crazy kids. Always getting into trouble of some kind.”

Jess huffs softly against his chest, breath warm on his skin. “You’ll have to tell me all those stories.”

“I will, huh?”

She sits up and swings her leg over his hips. “Not right now. Right now…”

Sam melts beneath her body, thanking the powers that be for his short refractory period.


End file.
